Valentine Mishap
by k99
Summary: Robin attempts to be romantic for Raven on Valentines, but fails completely. Oneshot. Not too graphic but T just in case.


"There finished. Raven is going to love this." Robin said with a satisfied sigh. It was Valentine's Day and Raven, his girlfriend, had gone to the store. He had everything laid out for when she returned at 10:00p.m. Raven had said she didn't want to do anything mushy. She said Valentine's Day was a corporate holiday this to make the world more money. Of course Robin had said that they work for the world, to which she replied they do but don't get paid enough. Robin, being the romantic he was, had set out everything wonderfully. His years spent with that player Bruce sure had paid off. Robin smirked and got a few more thing ready.

****

Raven sighed as she put down her bags. She was absolutely exhausted from shopping. It was only a few things she needed for the fridge and a couple of books but she could barely get through the crowd of 'lovers' .Valentine's Day is so stupid. A damn fake holiday to give corporations money from the misconception of "Buy me things and I love you!" She was at least happy to get back to the tower before 10"30. Starfire said she was out with Speedy and had rented a motel room and Beastboy left to go to a club to 'score some babes'. Cyborg had gone out with Bumblebee to Titans East and would stay for a little bit. Raven decided to visit her boyfriend's room. A fake holiday or not she missed Robin. Not that she'd say that out loud anyways. She walked down to Robin's room. She expected him to a) be asleep or b) working on finding Slade. She opened his door and gasped.

There were a bunch of aligned candles glittering in the room. There was some soft music playing. There was some whip cream and chocolate on a nightstand. Most importantly, there was Robin, shirtless in some red night pants. He had his hands crossed behind his head with a rose in his mouse. His spikey hair fell across the pillow, well, as much as it could considering all the gel he puts in it. He looks at her through half lidded eyes. He expected her to ask something but is surprised when she busts up laughing.

She was on floor laughing so hard there were tears coming out her eyes. She glanced up at the scene again and laughed harder. The rose fell from Robin lips as he gaped at her. Why was she laughing?

"What's so damn funny?" Robin asked a little angry at her.

"All…of ..this!" Raven tried to explain while regaining her breath. After she got her breath back, she kept giggling at little.

"What did you do!" she asked, smiling

"I was trying to be romantic thank-you-very-much!"

" Really?" Raven asked incredulously

"Yes. I'm very proud of this but if you're gonna laugh then I'll just-"

"No no. Don't be upset Robin. I get the gesture but was all this necessary"

"I thought girls liked this kind of stuff"

"Well I'm not all girls, am I?"

"No but still."

"Where did you get this from anyway? A porn flick? No wait. A romantic novel. I told you I hate Twilight."

"I thought it'd be cool." Robin mumbled. He made his way to leave but was stopped by Raven

"Where do you think you're going"

"To leave. You said you didn't like this stuff so…"

"I was shocked but II didn't say I didn't like it.

"Really!"

"Yeah so why don't we make use of this chocolate here Boy Wonder." Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

" I don't like that name anymore. I'm a man now. That and Nightwing."

" Oh come on. You're Dick Grayson, Richard Grayson, Robin, Boy Wonder, Nightwing, you've got too many damn names."

"Too many. You can't scream 'em all?" Robin asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Raven hit him.

"Shut up pervert. You need to stop spending all that time hanging out with Batman, BeastBoy, Speedy, and Kidflash. Their perverted-ness is starting to get to you."

"Whatever." Robin replied as they got down to business.

****

**Thank you for reading. Please review but whatever. I always thought Robin would do something funny as stupid like this. Thing like this happen in housewife porn aka romance novels. Still gotta love Robin. I always thought this image would be slightly weird due to the fact Robin is muscled but looks a little skinny. He's young still but he's built like Matthew Underwood, lean. Adios dudes.**


End file.
